1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxide superconducting wire and a method of preparing the same, and a cable conductor which is formed by assembling such oxide superconducting wires, and more particularly, it relates to an oxide superconducting wire which can carry a heavy current in ac application and a method of preparing the same, and a cable conductor which is formed by assembling such oxide superconducting wires.
2. Description of the Background Art
The principal feature of an oxide superconductor resides in that the same is in a superconducting state also at a temperature exceeding the liquid nitrogen temperature. Therefore, a wire consisting of such an oxide superconductor is expected for application to a superconducting device, as a material which can be used under cooling with liquid nitrogen.
The inventors have developed a tape-shaped Bi-based Ag-coated multifilamentary wire, which is prepared from filaments of an oxide superconductor with a stabilizer of silver. A Bi-based Ag-coated wire can be prepared by charging a metal pipe with raw material powder serving as a precursor for a Bi oxide superconductor, wire-drawing the pipe and thereafter repeating rolling and a heat treatment a plurality of times.
On the other hand, a multifilamentary wire can be prepared by charging metal pipes with raw material powder, wire-drawing the same, engaging a plurality of such wires in a metal pipe for forming a multi-filamentary substance, further wire-drawing the same and thereafter repeating rolling and a heat treatment a plurality of times.
Among such preparation steps, the rolling step is effective for improving the orientation of crystal grains in the Bi superconductor having a plate-type crystal structure, strengthening bonding between the crystal grains and improving the density of the filaments, and regarded as being indispensable for attaining a high critical current density in preparation of a Bi-based Ag-coated wire.
Further, the aspect ratio of a section of the wire is increased by this rolling, whereby the aspect ratio of a section of each filament is also increased. This is advantageous for growth of the plate-type crystals, and a high critical current density is consequently attained.
On the other hand, the heat treatment step for the purpose of sintering is also indispensable for forming the superconductor, attaining crystal growth and strengthening bonding between the crystal grains, since the oxide superconductor is ceramics.
The Bi-based Ag-coated wire which is prepared in the aforementioned manner is excellent in bending property and capable of preparing a long wire having a critical current density exceeding 10.sup.4 A/cm.sup.2, and hence the same is expected for application to a superconducting cable or magnet.
In ac application of such an oxide superconducting wire, however, ac loss resulting from a fluctuating magnetic field in driving comes into question. In a cable conductor which is formed by assembling superconducting wires, on the other hand, there arises a new problem to be solved such as a drift phenomenon resulting from ununiformity between impedances of the wires, which cannot be caused in dc application. Due to a drift caused in such a manner, further, loss upon formation of the conductor is disadvantageously increased beyond the sum of ac loss values of strands.
As to such problems caused in ac application, various countermeasures have generally been studied in relation to metal superconducting wires, for example. In more concrete terms, countermeasures of arranging high resistance barrier layers around or between filaments, preparing an extra-fine multifilamentary wire from superconducting filaments, increasing the specific resistance of a matrix and the like are studied in order to reduce ac loss. In order to suppress a current drift by uniformalizing the impedances of the filaments or wires in a conductor for an ac magnet, on the other hand, countermeasures of twisting the filaments or wires, dislocating the wires or filaments and the like are studied.
In order to attain a heavy current, further, a countermeasure of further twisting primary stranded wires each prepared by twisting superconducting strands to attain a flat-molded multinary structure or the like is studied.
While a countermeasure of further twisting primarily stranded wires to attain a multinary structure or the like must be taken also in employment of the aforementioned Bi-based Ag-coated wire for ac application similarly to the metal superconducting wire, however, it is impossible to implement the aforementioned multinary structure through an oxide superconducting wire by a method which is absolutely identical to that for the metal superconducting wire. This is because a Bi-based Ag-coated multifilamentary wire indispensably requires rolling and sintering processes as described above, while no such rolling and sintering steps are required for preparing a metal superconducting wire.
Namely, it is difficult to twist wires of a Bi oxide superconductor after sintering, since the Bi oxide superconductor is ceramics which is weak against bending distortion. Even if such wires can be twisted, a high critical current density cannot be attained. Further, it is difficult to twist wires in which aspect ratios of sections are increased by rolling. Even if such wires can be twisted, a number of clearances are defined in the stranded wire as compared with that prepared by twisting round wires, and a high critical current density cannot be attained.